A conventional prior art swimming lure imitates a lifelike swimming action via a rigid non-deflectable lip located at is lower front part. The purpose of the non-deflectable lip is to create resistance underwater causing the lure to wobble from side to side while mimicking a live baitfish. The rigid lip also creates air resistance and deflection that adversely affects the castability of the prior art during the process of fishing.